


Snake With the Gog-Killing Spear

by benihime_chan



Category: Bleach
Genre: crapy Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benihime_chan/pseuds/benihime_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dedication to Gin and his awesome sword</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snake With the Gog-Killing Spear

Slithering though the grass   
Sharpening my fangs  
Getting vengeance for my Goddess  
I fall into sin

He was their leader  
He ordered their strike  
I slithered in close  
And prepared for mine

I proved myself  
I became his second  
I never let on  
To my true plan

Plans put into action  
Things coming to an end  
I’m sorry Rangiku  
I don’t want to see you cry

I make my attack   
I am too late  
I could not kill he who hurt you  
But I gave time to the one who can

I found you and cared for you  
I fought for you and killed for you  
I left for you and came back for you  
And in the end, I died for you

The snake that I am lived for the Goddess that is you


End file.
